European Patent Application No. 0 397 727 describes a power transistor which has resistors in the emitter leads to stabilize the distribution of the total current to the individual partial transistors. However, in this conventional power transistor, the emitter resistors are laterally offset with respect to the partial-emitter regions, and are neither in direct electrical, nor in direct thermal contact with the partial-emitter regions.
Furthermore, the article "A Monolithic Power Op Amp" by Robert J. Widlar and Mineo Yamataka in the IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 23, No. 2, April 1988 describes an insertion of an emitter resistor made of polysilicon in a plane provided extra for that purpose. The metal contacting of the emitter resistor, in electrical contact with the individual partial-emitter regions, is carried out at a location in common for all the partial-emitter regions, the metal contacting being laterally offset for contacting the emitter resistor to the partial-emitter regions.